


First Time

by Marvellous



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's dads' are away for the weekend, so naturally he invites his secret boyfriend, Wade, over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so in this fic Peter is 17 and Wade is 23. Peter is Spider-Man, Wade is not Deadpool yet. This started as just another Spideypool drabble, but it's clearly become a little longer.   
> I am sorry that I can't write smut :(  
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!

Peter sighed softly as he leaned against the kitchen counter, cleaning off the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher while Wade was in the washroom. “Hey Jarvis?” Peter said, a thought crossing his mind.

“Yes, Master Peter?” Jarvis’ voice came from overhead.

“You won’t tell my dads’ that Wade was here, right?” He asked almost nervously. It hadn’t even occurred to him that Jarvis was watching their every move. His dads’ were gone on a mission, and they had trusted him for the weekend to be a responsible 'adult'. And he figured if that failed, at least he had his superpowers to back him up. 

“I won’t tell them anything that you don’t want me to, sir,” Jarvis said, and if he wasn’t AI, Peter could almost imagine him being sincere in saying that.

“Thanks,” Peter said, then walking into the living room, running a single hand through his hair. Just then Wade walked around the corner, a smile lighting up his face. “Hey. So, what do you want to do? Got the whole place to ourselves.”

Wade smirked as he pulled Peter close to him, kissing his cheek softly, “Whatever you want, Petey.”

Peter really hoped the older one couldn't tell how nervous he was at that moment. Slowly he took Wade’s hand in his smaller one, intertwining their fingers. “Um….Wade, you know that I…you know I really care about you, right?” Peter said softly.

“Shit, are you breaking up with me?” Wade’s expression instantly fell, then blabbering out of slight panic, “I know the age difference isn’t, well, particularly normal, but it’s worked so far, hasn't it? Is keeping it from your parents too much? Did I do something?”

“What?” Peter said, shock lining his voice, “Jesus…no, that is not what I was trying to say.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Wade pressed his forehead to Peter’s shoulder, “Thank god.” He turned his head slightly, now growing curious, “So what were you going to ask?”

Peter inhaled deeply, “I was going to ask you…if you could ma-…if we could have sex.”

There was just silence that followed until Wade lifted his head slowly to meet Peter’s eyes. “Are you sure?” He asked carefully. He didn't want Peter to feel pressured into anything. They had been going out (in secret) for about four months now but they both agreed to take it slow, because their relationship was a little abnormal. 

“Yes. I’ve been sure for like a month now,” Peter assured him. He wanted his first time to be with someone he really cared about. He was pretty sure he would not regret it with Wade.

“Okay then,” Wade breathed, that bright smile coming back to his face, “Let’s do it.”

Peter felt a million butterflies take flight in his stomach, his heart racing in excitement. He held the other’s hand closer and nodded, gesturing to the hallway where his bedroom door was wide open.

…………  
They lay on Peter’s bed, gasping for air, bodies sweaty and hearts beating uncontrollably. Peter turned around so he was on his back underneath Wade. Reaching up, he kissed him again, coming down from the high he had been riding.

Wade’s muscles shuddered as he groaned softly into those wonderful lips of Peter’s. He pressed his forehead to the younger one’s, rubbing their noses slightly in the process. “You were fucking perfect,” Wade managed between slowing breaths, eyes closed as he breathed in the scent that was Peter. A mix between sweet hot sweat and a hint of the lavender cologne that he used.

“Me? You…were…incredible,” Peter gasped, pressing his face to Wade’s, just wanting to be as close as humanly possible. As Wade pulled away slightly, Peter opened his eyes and drew in every detail about this moment. Memorizing the other’s face fondly. He loved everything about him. “You are so gorgeous,” said Peter, moving his hand to play with the loose strands of the other’s dirty blonde hair. He truly was, from the stubble on his face, to his alluring eyes, right down to the crooked tooth on his bottom row of teeth.

Wade blushed slightly, looking away as a dorky smile found his lips. He shook his head as he looked back to Peter. “Thanks…don’t think I can compare to you though,” He whispered lovingly, moving his lips to nip at Peter’s ear lobe, chuckling softly.

Peter smiled blissfully, feeling like he was in heaven. He sighed contentedly as Wade moved to lay beside him, wrapping his strong arms around him. Peter snuggled closer, silently thankful that his dads’ were gone for the whole weekend and he had this time with Wade. It also meant he would have time to wash these sheets tomorrow. “I love you,” Peter murmured, eyes drifting closed now from the wave of tiredness that overcame him.

Wade’s eyes went wide as he looked at the already sleeping boy in his arms. He didn't understand how someone like him attracted someone like Peter, but he was so grateful. He would never let anything happen to Peter if he could help it. Smiling fondly, he kissed the top of Peter’s head, “I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony come home from their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little add on to the first chapter :)

Tony groaned slightly as he stepped out of his armour, which was looking a little rough after the long day they had today. Turning around, he ran his fingers over a scratch in the paint, grumbling something inaudible under his breath. “No respect,” he then said out loud, turning again to look over his shoulder.

Steve smiled softly at his husband, “As much as it might surprise you, the bad guys probably don’t care about the paint job on your suit.”

“Well I should send them a bill or something,” Tony remarked.

“Good luck with that,” huffed Steve, beginning to take of his own suit so he could change into something not so dirty and sweaty. Letting said suit drop to the floor, he winced at the pain shooting through his side. He looked down to see a gash running lengthwise on his chest. It was already healing up, but it still hurt a little bit.

Tony bit his lip, going over to the sink in the corner and wetting a cloth. He then made his way back to Steve, who was just putting on a pair of pants. Without even asking Tony bent down and gently dabbed the dried blood away, so maybe it would heal a little faster.

“Any excuse to get your hands on me, I see.”

“I need an excuse?” Tony shot back playfully. Done with the cloth, he tossed it to the side onto a table and stood up again, meeting the other’s lips with a chuckle.

“No, not really,” Steve smiled and wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist. Another mission completed and they were both still alive. That was a win in Steve’s books. After a minute of just holding one another, Steve spoke again, “Do you think Peter was okay this weekend?”

“That kid is probably bored out of his mind,” Tony said with a laugh.

“A trait that is without a doubt gained from you.”

“Guilty as charged.”

“Should we call him and let him know we’ll be back in a few hours?” Steve asked.

“Nah, he should be expecting us. Besides, it’s not like he has anything he’d have to hide. We already know he’s Spider-Man,” Tony pointed out quickly.

Steve nodded in agreement. What could their perfect boy possibly have to hide anyways?

……….

“Peter! We’re home!” Steve called when they entered the door to the house.

No answer followed from the 17 year old as they expected. Tony’s face showed a shadow of concern for all of half a second. He opened his mouth to call him again as they walked into the living room together.

That’s when he popped around the corner, hair tousled slightly as if he had just got out of bed even though it was two in the afternoon. He smiled a little too happily, and Steve and Tony could tell something was different. Neither could put their finger on what though.

“What were you doing?” Tony asked his son.

“Um…I was just doing some laundry,” Peter said, and he was a terrible liar, so his dads’ knew he was telling the truth.

Steve looked at him, an eyebrow raised slightly, “That all?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Peter mumbled quickly, glad that they couldn’t sense how his heartbeat got faster. “How did the mission go?” He asked, desperate to change the subject.

“It was fine, no casualties,” Tony told him.

“That’s good…good. Well, I’m glad you guys are home,” Peter paused for a second before adding, “I’ve got some homework to finish, so I’ll just be in my room.”

With that the boy was already down the hall and shutting the door to his room, a breath of relief leaving him. Why did keeping a secret have to be so hard? And why did he have to be such a shit liar? For now he figured they bought that nothing was up.

Meanwhile back in the living room both Steve and Tony were staring where there son had just been a second ago. “Do you think Peter was acting a little different?” Steve asked, looking over at Tony.

“Obviously,” Tony said, as if it was a no brainer, looking at Steve as if something had gone right over the blonde’s head.

“Did I miss something?” Steve questioned.

“I think Peter had more fun than we thought he would this weekend,” Tony said with a slight smirk finding his lips.

Steve’s eyes widened a bit with realization, “Oh…you think?” 

“Come on, Steve. What 17 year old willingly does laundry?” Tony laughed a little bit at that.

“Who though? He never brings anybody over here.”

“Whoever it was is probably important to Peter. He’ll let us know when he’s ready.”

“I just hope he was safe.”

“My god, Steve, I’m sure he was fine. Peter isn't stupid.”

“But should we ask him about it?”

“Steve!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter breaks the news to his dads'.

An apprehensive Peter paced back and forth in his bedroom, trying to calm his nerves with no luck. It had been three months since he and Wade had first said I love you to one another, seven months since they got together. Everything had been wonderful in that time, despite the sneaking around it required. It wasn’t the first time Peter had feelings for someone, but it was the first time that he had been head over heels in love with somebody. He decided yesterday he wanted to tell his parents about Wade, and after discussing it with him, he was dead set on doing just that. Didn’t make it any less nerve wracking. He was worried about a numerous amount of things. His dads’ had heard about Wade Wilson, and he was pretty sure he wasn’t their favourite person. There was no turning back though, because he already had his mind set on it. 

“Peter! Breakfast is ready!” Steve’s voice came from the kitchen.

Peter assured himself that everything would probably be fine before walking quickly to the kitchen. Both his dads’ were there already. Steve was putting some pancakes on a plate and Tony was leaning against the counter with a cup of hot coffee.

Steve looked at his son who seemed obviously stressed about something and was instantly concerned. “Peter, are you okay? You look sick,” He asked gently, putting the plate he was holding on the counter and giving the boy his full attention.

“I’m fine…I just have to talk to you about something,” Peter started slowly, making sure he had each of their attentions. Maybe he should have waited until they had eaten breakfast…but then he might have not done it at all.

Tony perked up now too, interested in what had Peter so worked up. First he poured another cup of coffee, sensing he might need it. “What is it?” He asked him, moving a little closer to Steve.

Peter’s had a seat on one of the kitchen stools, partly because he just felt a little light headed at this point. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, struggling with the words he wanted to say.

Both Steve and Tony were patient, knowing that he’d get it out eventually. They didn't want to suffocate it out of him. Steve did throw a worried glance at Tony, hoping it wasn't anything too serious. 

“I’ve been seeing someone,” Peter finally choked out, his voice tapering off at the end.

The two men in front of him just smiled. Tony chuckled as he put his hand on Peter’s shoulder, rubbing it gently, “We know that.”

His eyebrows creased as Peter became extremely confused, again lost for words, “Wha-…how?”

“Well, we had a suspicion,” Steve told him, running his fingers through his blonde hair. Some of the tension had been relieved now, but there was still something lingering. “Anyone we know?” 

Peter’s breath caught in his throat at that question. Time for him to tell them the part they wouldn't be so happy about. “Wade,” He spat it out before he could take it back, the smiles nearly instantly falling from Steve and Tony’s faces.

There was only one Wade that Tony knew of. “Wade Wilson?” Tony’s body went rigid as he set down the cup he was holding.

Steve shook his head, silently willing Tony not to totally blow up about this. Not that he was happy about it. Far from happy. Wade wasn’t really the kind of guy he wanted his son to be around. He kills for anyone who can pay the most. What if someone wanted him to go after Peter? “Peter,” Steve started, his Captain America voice clearly taking hold, “You are 17 years old. Remind me again how old he is?”

“He’s 23…but I turn 18 in like two months,” Peter pointed out hopefully. If either was going to be talked around easier, it was Steve.

A slightly disappointed look crossed Steve’s face, meeting Peter’s eyes at the same time. Then he looked back to Tony, who he could tell was just seething. His eyes were fixed on some far away point as his mind was sorting out what his son was telling him. 

Peter swallowed thickly, glancing from his pops, to his dad, then back again. “Dad, please, just listen, okay? Wade is an amazing guy, he really loves me, and I love him. I tried not to get involved at first, but-“

“Stop,” Tony snapped. That was followed by a considerable silence, then he spoke again, “Peter James Stark-Rogers, are you serious? You know that he kills people? For money no less. He is a mercenary with no moral values. You are a 17 year old boy. You think he actually cares for you, Peter? You are just another object to him, for gods sake. Didn't we raise you to make good decisions?”

“Fuck off! Know what? You did raise me to make good decisions. He was the best one I’ve ever made. You also taught me the value of second chances,” Peter shot right back, nervousness now replaced with plain anger.

“No. Just no. You’re just a kid, Pete! You still live with us, under our roof. As long as you are, there’s no way that asshole is getting near my son,” Tony told him firmly, not making room for any negotiations.

“Tony,” Steve said quietly but sharply, “Don’t you think we should talk about this first?”

Peter interrupted before Tony could say anything else, “I can’t believe you. It’s like you don’t even trust me anymore!”

“Well maybe we shouldn’t, seeing as you’ve been hanging around that,” Tony said briskly.

Steve stared at Tony disbelievingly. This really had rubbed him the wrong way, but he was being a little more than irrational. Steve turned to Peter again with his expression understanding, “Peter-“

“Save it,” Peter snarled, storming off to his room without looking behind him. He was sure to slam the door extra loud. Through the wall he could hear his dad doing the same, but going to his workshop. The anger wouldn't settle, and suddenly Peter felt his eyes welling up with tears. He really thought they had more faith in him. Obviously he was dead wrong. Grabbing a backpack, Peter made a spur of the moment decision. His dad said that as long as he was under their roof he couldn't see Wade, so that just meant he’d have to go elsewhere. As quietly as he could, Peter made his way out of the window and onto the roof, swinging down to the ground with ease. After wiping his eyes, he took out his phone and dialled Wade’s number. Ring, ring, ring. 

“Hello? Spider-babe?”

“Wade, I’m coming over.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs to calm down.

Steve was left alone in the kitchen after the other two stormed out. The stillness in the air was almost chilling, even though it was pretty warm. So much for a nice Sunday breakfast. Steve sighed as he put the food away in the fridge for later, knowing someone would be grateful for it later on. Also, it would give his husband a little bit to cool down before he went and talked to him. He figured Peter wouldn't take kindly to talking right now, Steve wouldn't know what to say anyways, so he headed in the other direction into Tony’s workshop. Walking down the stairs slowly, he could hear rock music blaring and tools clinking together as Tony worked on some new suit tech, or something along that line.

“Jarvis, turn down the music please,” Steve asked politely before he reached Tony. 

Tony looked up, “What the hell?” Obviously the anger hadn't worn off, seeing as how he was snappy with Steve.

Steve took a deep breath, “We need to talk about what just happened.”

“Jarvis, turn the music back up,” Tony barked.

“No, please don’t, Jarvis,” Steve countered.

“It’s my music Steve, don’t mess with it,” Tony muttered, going back to working on whatever it was he was toying around with.

Steve looked taken aback at Tony’s comments, almost a little hurt, but he knew the anger wasn’t really directed at him. “Tony, stop it. You’re the one being an asshole right now,” Steve told him seriously.

Tony shut his eyes and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. “Sorry,” he said.

“It’s okay. But we really do need to talk.”

“About what? There’s no way our son is dating Wade Wilson. You know first hand what he’s like.”

“I know, I do. But Tony, Peter is responsible. We raised him to be an open minded and accepting young man, and that’s exactly what he’s being.”

Tony shook his head, his feelings at war with one another. “He’s just a kid. He shouldn't be involved with people like that,” his voice was quiet as he looked at Steve.

“Come here,” Steve sighed, helping Tony up from the chair and walking over to the couch so they could sit beside each other, “Peter might be a kid age-wise, but he grew up the second he was bit by that spider. He has faced so many things, all on his own, that no normal kid ever would have. If he felt unsafe or uneasy with Wade, he would be smart enough to get out. I think the reason you’re so worried is because our ‘little’ boy isn't really little at all anymore. Those days are gone, as much as we don't want them to be. Peter’s starting his own story. Maybe he and Wade will be together forever, maybe it will end with Pete’s heart broken, but at the end of the day, we have to put our complete trust in the fact that we raised him to the best of our ability.” Steve finished with a soft smile, seeing that Tony had eased up a little now.

Tony huffed and leaned over to rest his head on Steve’s chest, “So what you’re saying is that I have issues with letting go?” 

“If that’s what you got from it,” Steve said, rubbing the other’s back comfortingly.

Tony looked up, sitting straight as he looked at Steve fondly, “I really am lucky that I married you before anybody else did.”

“I could say the same about you,” Steve kissed the other briefly before pulling away with a soft smile, “Now, I think we need to go talk to Peter.”

“If he’ll even look at me after what I said. I think he might have the same issue as me when it comes to letting go.”

“That might be true…but he’s reasonable, like me,” Steve said with a smirk, following Tony as they headed back upstairs.

“Okay, Mr.IDon’tWantToTryAnythingKinkyInBed,” Tony said with a playful eye roll.

“That is different and you know it,” Steve said, his voice holding a warning, but smiling at the same time.

They reached Peter’s door and Tony knocked softly, “Peter? Can we talk?”

No answer.

Steve put his hand on the door knob and opened the door slowly, shaking his head when he saw Peter was nowhere to be found. He saw the window was half open, and Tony saw it too. 

Tony sighed, “At least we know where he’s headed now.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not completely happy with this one, but I figure something is better than nothing!

“I’m sure it wasn't that bad,” Wade said with a shake of his head, thinking that maybe Peter was just overreacting a little.

“No, you’re right. It was worse,” Peter scoffed, laying on Wade’s couch as the other fooled around with something on the other side of the living room.

Wade was silent for a moment before asking, “You think they’ll come around?” 

“Pops might, but my dad is as stubborn as I am,” Peter noted, a slight tone of bitterness in his voice.

“Oh…gotchya,” Wade sighed, growing thoughtful as he looked at Peter. He was such a perfect human being, and he hated seeing him sad. It was like seeing a puppy that had just been kicked, or a soaking wet kitten…well, you get the idea. “You know, Peter, if this,” He said, gesturing with his hands to each of them, “is too much, I understand. I hate seeing you stress like this.”

Peter shot up right away, “You are kidding right? There is no way I’m giving you up.”

Wade frowned, looking down at his feet, “But maybe you should consider it. I think there could be someone better suited for you. I kill people for a living after all…but you save them.”

“Wade,” Peter said softly, standing up and going over to the older one, “There isn't anyone better suited for me than you.” 

A dorky smile played onto Wade’s lips as he reached out to pull Peter close to him, “I was hoping you’d say something like that.”

Peter grinned and kissed the other’s lips quickly, pressing his body closer at the same time.

Still attempting to keep their lips together, Wade reached to the side where his turntable was, playing the record that was already there.

/Umm, you're packed and you're stacked 'specially in the back  
Brother, wanna thank your mother for a butt like that/

Peter pulled away briefly and chuckled, “What is it with you and that song?”

“I don’t know…I think it’d work well in a movie of my life though,” Wade answered, sticking out his tongue playfully.

“I’d watch that,” Peter said, his voice getting lower.

“As long as they include you.”

“Hopefully.”

“Well, you know, it depends on who has rights to what.”

Sometimes Wade made no sense…but Peter loved him even more for that. He smiled and just rested his head against the side of Wade’s. Sure would be nice if he could stay like this forever. 

Wade nuzzled Peter’s cheek with his nose before sighing contentedly. Eventually he did pull away so he could look at Peter. “So, Petey baby, what are you going to do about your dads’?” He asked, curious if Peter had a game plan.

Peter bit his lip thoughtfully, meeting Wade’s eyes. “I think we should talk to them,” he started, pausing before continuing, “But I think that it should wait until tomorrow.”

Wiggling his eyebrow, Wade smirked, “So you’re staying the night?”

“Only if you’ll have me.”

“Oh fuck, will I ever.”

“Eager much?”

“Sorry, but I’m not going to lie, sex with you is on my top five favourite things in this world.”

“What’s first?”

“Cuddling with you.”

“Wade Wilson, you sure are sappy as hell at heart.”

Wade smiled, pressing his lips back into Peter’s. Music still playing loudly behind him, he hooked his fingers into the younger’s pants and pulled him over to the bed, falling back with their bodies fitting together quite perfectly.

Tomorrow Peter would face his dads’ again, this time with Wade at his side, but for now he just wanted Wade and only Wade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! What started as a drabble now has an added 4 parts. Thanks for everyone's support <3 Hope this last chapter lives up to expectations :)

The previous night had been wonderful and Peter was actually really grateful that his dads’ hadn't come to look for him. They would have been able to find him pretty easily if they had been looking. Currently he was watching Wade in the drivers seat, smiling softly. His stomach felt like it was in a knot but the difference from the last time he faced his dads’ was incredible. “Do you think I should text them?” Peter asked, pulling out his phone and looking at his messages. There was one he had seen from his pops last night that was just making sure he was alright. Peter told him he was.

“And tell them what?” Wade asked, looking over at Peter.

“That we’re coming over,” Peter answered.

“If you want to give them time to assemble the Avengers, sure,” Wade said back with a soft chuckle, letting his eyes go back to the road.

“Fine, we’ll just show up then.”

“That’s more my style.”

Peter laughed now too, looking out the window of the car. He noticed they were basically there already anyways. At least Wade knew the way already, so he didn't have to worry about giving directions. This time he could park closer though and not worry about being caught. Once the car was parked, Peter had to take a moment to get mentally prepared before nodding at Wade. 

Wade understood that as their signal to go in, so he got out of the car and followed right behind Peter.

Peter looked at the older one before opening the door, reaching out and taking his hand. “This is going to turn out alright.” he said, trying to convince himself more than he was Wade.

“I know.” Wade told him confidently.

Opening the door before he could change his mind, Peter stepped inside, and to his luck, his dads’ were both in the living room. They both looked at Peter as if he had interrupted a conversation between them. The silence was deafening. Peter’s voice caught in his throat and he didn't know what to say after the way things were left yesterday.

“Peter,” Steve said, eyeing Wade cautiously, “Do you two want to come sit down?”

Peter simply decided to do as he suggested, leading Wade over to the couch opposite of his parents. He opened his mouth to start defending himself, but didn’t get a chance.

“Okay,” Tony said.

Peter just stared at him, completely confused. He looked at Wade, but he wouldn’t have known either, “What?”

“Okay…I will try to be okay with you dating Wade Wilson,” Tony seemed like he struggled to get those words out of his lips.

A huge weight felt like it just flew away from Peter’s shoulders. A smile lit up his lips and he might later deny that his eyes got a little watery. The fact that his dad was trying was more than he could have asked for. Leaving Wade on the couch he stood up at the same time as Tony and he gave him a massive hug.

Steve smiled at the two, glad that this had worked out for the better and so simply. “I think we have to be introduced properly now,” Steve added once the two had pulled away from one another, looking at Peter expectantly before he stood up to stand beside his husband.

Wade stood up now too, standing close to Peter. 

Peter couldn’t hid how happy he was and smiled from ear to ear as he followed the suggestion. “Dads, this is Wade Wilson. My boyfriend,” Peter stared at Wade as he said that, getting a slightly dreamy look on his face. It felt amazing to say that out loud. To his parents none the less.

Like the gentleman he was (or rather, could be), Wade shook both of their hands. “Peter means the world to me,” He told them at once.

“I believe you,” Steve said, truly meaning it. He had the same determination in his eyes that he had had when he and Tony had first gotten together. It’s a look that shows he wouldn’t let anything get in between them and their relationship.

“You just make sure he doesn’t get mixed up in the stuff you’re involved in, got it?” Tony added.

Peter groaned slightly with embarrassment.

Wade suddenly had a new look on his face, “I would never ever do that, sir. I’d rather die first.”

Right there with that sentence, Tony knew he could trust him. That doesn’t mean he had to like him of course. 

Peter looked at Wade, smiling as he leaned over and kissed his cheek. He didn’t really want to fully make out with his dads right there.

Wade smirked, because being himself he had to make some sort of comment to leave things not so serious and mushy, “And as long as he’s with me I promise that Petey will never lose his virginity again.”

Steve’s eyes went a little wide as he looked at Tony. “That’s more than I ever needed to know,” he said, putting a hand up.

“Don’t make me regret my decision, Wilson,” Tony said, a slight glare in the direction of the mercenary.

Wade bit his lip, though more to hide the pleased smirk than anything.

Not wanting to stay on the subject, Steve spoke up, “Okay, so who wants a late breakfast? You know, to make up for what never happened yesterday.”

Peter looked at Wade before nodding.

Tony nodded, “I’ll help you in the kitchen, Cap.” They then stepped out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Peter grinned at Wade as he sank into his chest. “I love you so much,” He whispered, nudging his cheek with his nose.

“You’re only with me for my looks,” Wade said with a chuckle, wrapping his arms loosely around Peter’s waist.

“Not even close,” Peter murmured with a smile before pressing his lips into Wade’s, feeling like the breath was getting knocked out of him in the most glorious way.

Wade just pressed back, hoping that now that Peter’s parents approved maybe they wouldn’t have anymore obstacles to face for awhile yet. He couldn’t remember anything that made him as happy as Peter did. Wade had no idea what was in store for him in the future, but as long as he had Peter, he knew he’d be okay.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Steve was getting some stuff out of the fridge when he felt Tony elbow him. “Ow?” Steve said before looking where Tony wanted him to. Peter and Wade sharing an obviously special moment. He couldn’t help but smile, “He’s happy.”

“Yah, he is,” Tony said with a brief nod. He then looked away to give Peter and Wade the privacy they didn’t know they didn’t have, “Now, lets get some food going. And coffee.”

Everything was right with the world for the moment. Of course, when you’re superheroes, nothing stays that way forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated! Also, prompts are usually welcomed with open arms ;)


End file.
